<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pull the Trigger to Light the Spark by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818715">Pull the Trigger to Light the Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy'>ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wheresoever you should go... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Prompto Argentum, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Banter, Branch: Prompto Argentum, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Give these boys love, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Kissing, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memes, Minor bump in the road, Not Canon Compliant, Older Prompto Argentum, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, Post-Canon, Romance, Some Canon Aspects, Strangers to Lovers, Suggestive Themes, Tsuna and Prompto really hit it off, boys being dumb, but it's all good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Noctis said that he thought Tsuna and Prompto would get along well, Tsuna is pretty sure that this is not what he meant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>. . .</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Tsuna’s tongue was down his throat and he was pressed against a wall and Prompto was pretty sure his fingers were going to leave bruises on Tsuna’s hips. He doesn’t know who kissed who, or who deepened the quick, awkward press of their lips, or how they ended up behind the garage, but Prompto found he didn’t care.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsuna and Prompto hit it off, and after being single for so long, they decide <em>why not?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wheresoever you should go... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pull the Trigger to Light the Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanna say that I am continuously <em>blown away</em> by the amount of support, kudos, and comments that I get from you guys. This series is purely self-indulgent and I'm so, so glad that you guys seems to enjoy it! So, from the bottom of my heart, <em>thank you</em>.</p><p>The first in Branch: Prompto Argentum! It has some suggestive content, but doesn't have any descriptive smut. There's make out session, and references to sex, but nothing else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Noctis said that he thought Tsuna and Prompto would get along well, Tsuna is pretty sure that this is not what he meant.</p>
<hr/><p>In the days after the first dawn in ten years, Tsuna found himself unable to return home just yet. Whether it was because there was still unfinished business or that he hadn’t focused on finding a way back, he wasn’t sure. Noctis was busy with Ignis trying to restore order to Insomnia, so he didn’t have time to really spend with Tsuna. </p><p>Tsuna understood this. It didn’t mean he didn’t feel the sting any less, but...he understood. Noctis was busy with Ignis, and Gladio was out attending to ‘Shield duties’ and something about notifying the hunters. They were all too busy to look after Tsuna in this new world. </p><p>The brunette had been mildly offended when it seemed like none of Noctis’ friends wanted anything to do with him. Sure, he knew from Noctis how much of a tight-knit group they were, despite any disagreements, but...still. It felt weird to be the odd man out. Did Noctis ever feel like this with him in Namimori? He didn’t <em> think </em> so, since his Intuition was generally kind enough to give him an idea as to how Noctis was feeling, or at least prompt Tsuna to take a look at the other’s body language. </p><p>He had just about resigned himself to another boring day in...he thinks that this is Hammerhead, but he’s not sure. There’s a large hammerhead shark in a sign, so Tsuna is pretty sure that’s where he is. Squalo would love it. He’s in the garage with a woman named Cindy. She was nice: bubbly and exuberant and Noctis had quickly filled her in on who Tsuna was. She didn’t seem like she fully understood, but she smiled at him and told him to follow her. </p><p>The garage wasn’t much at first glance. It just looked like a regular mechanic shop. “So, the King tells me that you helped ‘em out while he was in a tough spot,” the woman began. Tsuna nodded, tilting his head as he tried to place the accent she had. “That’s real sweet of ya, suga’. We’re all super thankful!” She let out a low whistle, “the trouble those boys got into back in the day...” </p><p>Tsuna quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?” He bit his lip, looking towards the door and then back towards Cindy. “He told me a lot but...” Tsuna shrugged, “some things he didn’t mention.” </p><p>Cindy grinned, and she waved him over to the back. Tsuna followed immediately. “Well, Paw Paw used to make ‘im and the boys some fun toys. Upgraded weapons and all that.” Her tone was flippant, as if she were talking about the weather. “Paw Paw started to teach me, too. What d’ya say I take a look a’ those daggers ya got?” Her eyes were glittering with excitement and Tsuna could feel the energy in the air. He looked at her face, searching her features for a few moments before giving her a once over, his eyes straying to the dirtied yellow sleeves of her jacket. He held back a small laugh. A Sun, then. </p><p>After a moment, Tsuna nodded and relinquished the daggers. Noctis trusted her, so there was no reason for him to worry. He noticed, with a start, that she had the same look in her eyes that Shoichi, Spanner, and Gokudera all had when they looked at something they were keen to upgrade. He wanted to laugh again. She would fit right in. “I think you would like my friends. They’re...really into robotics and gear. Man, if you could come to the mansion, you’d have a field day in our labs!” </p><p>There was a loud bang as someone stumbled into the garage, and Tsuna was immediately on alert. He took a protective crouch in front of Cindy, Flames beating underneath his skin. He could feel Cindy’s Sun behind him, simmering beneath the surface and not quite ready to awaken. He felt another person, and he relaxed, but only a little bit. Daemons didn’t have a Flame signature, but humans could be just as dangerous. </p><p>“Yo! Cindy! Where are ya?” A chipper voice called out. Tsuna relaxed. The voice was familiar, and the moment he saw the bright yellow hair, he slipped out of his battle stance. Prompto turned the corner, and Tsuna watched as his eyes lit up. “Heyaz! You’re Tsuna, right? Noct wouldn’t shut up about ya,” he laughed brightly. “Usually I’m the one with their mouth running a hundred miles a minute, but he just couldn’t stop talking!” Prompto stepped forward, hand outstretched. “Don’t think we were properly introduced, yeah? I’m Prompto!” </p><p>Tsuna surveyed the man. He was paler than Noctis, and his hair was so light it was almost white in certain lights. In the warm glow of the garage, it was a comforting yellow. There was a blinding smile on his face that Tsuna wasn’t entirely convinced matched how the man was feeling, but he didn’t comment on it. Not yet. He wanted to make a good first impression on his older brother’s friends. Prompto wore a sleeveless shirt with an equally sleeveless vest, and a...flannel? A flannel tied around his waist, and a leopard print pants. </p><p>No, Tsuna reminded himself. Eos didn’t have leopard. Noctis said the closest they had were... he can’t remember. He’d have to ask later. He was wearing similar heavy combat boots that Noctis had shown up in. Tsuna wondered if the soles were still red, or if they had been worn away after so many years. There was a black bandana around his bicep, littered with skulls that Tsuna eventually found out was a symbol for Lucis and Noctis hadn’t been trying to be edgy. He thought back to the day he bought Noctis the orange wristband after the other had shut down upon grabbing a bandanna at random. He knows why now.</p><p>There was a thick, black bracelet on his right wrist. Tsuna stared at it for a while. He knew that underneath sat a barcode. Some bastard had branded Prompto like cattle and it made Tsuna’s rage bubble up for a few seconds before he squashed it. He knew the story - Noctis had told him, after all, but seeing it was something different altogether. </p><p>When Tsuna looked back up at Prompto’s face, he noticed that the smile had lost some of its light and the man’s eyes were a bit more guarded than before. Tsuna felt bad for his staring, and reached out to grab Prompto’s hand, shaking it firmly. “It’s good to finally meet you, Prompto. Noct...he really missed you, you know?” He smiled gently, “ah, sorry, but would you mind telling me what animal pattern your pants are? Noct said that the closest that we have for us is a leopard, but you guys...don’t have them.” He shrugged, and only then did he realize he was still holding Prompto’s hand. Tsuna blushed darkly, immediately releasing the other and letting his hand drop back to his side. </p><p>Prompto’s eyes were still guarded, but he answered Tsuna’s question easily. “Oh! They’re called coeurls! The animal, I mean! If you like these, then you should totally see Iggy’s shirt!” </p><p>Cindy laughed from behind Tsuna, and the brunette had forgotten that she was even there. “I’ll just let you boys chat. Come grab your daggers later, suga’plum.” She winked at Tsuna, who nodded in thanks. </p><p>Once she was gone, Tsuna turned back to Prompto, raising a brow at the blonde’s drawn out sigh. “Oh man,” he whined, “why doesn’t she call <em> me </em> sugarplum! That’s no fair man!” Tsuna smirked slightly, not saying anything as he continued to watch. “She’s so...so...perfect, dude! Like,” he clutched at his heart. “Cindy. My absolute <em> queen </em>.” By now, Tsuna was just letting him talk, positively amused with the other’s antics. “Why doesn’t she just date me already,” Prompto finally grumbled.</p><p>Without his permission, Tsuna’s mouth started moving. It was spilling words without his consent. “You know as well as I do why not.” He began. “It would be like if I dated Noct, and he’s my brother. You love her, but...” he hummed, trailing off. Tsuna blushed darkly, covering his mouth. “<em>Hiee! </em> I’m sorry! That was really rude and I didn’t <em> think </em> and that was <em> so </em>uncalled -”</p><p>Prompto laughed. “Oh, man. Noct’s got two idiots who can’t keep their foot outta their mouths now, huh?” The blonde’s eyes twinkled, and Tsuna relaxed a bit. </p><p>“Oh, trust me,” Tsuna retorted, “he’s got plenty of those kinds of idiots.”</p>
<hr/><p>“You’re pretty good with a gun.” Tsuna wasn’t sure what possessed him to bring up <em> weapons </em> of all things, but by the way that Prompto lit up in response, he can’t be too upset. </p><p>“Voted best marksman in the guard!” Prompto proclaimed. Tsuna squinted at him. “Alright, alright,” he sighed, “you got me. There was no vote.” That got a laugh out of Tsuna. </p><p>The two of them were sitting inside of Takka’s, and Tsuna was happily eating the food that Prompto ordered for them. They had sat in a bit of an awkward silence for a while. Tsuna wasn’t sure if it was just because he felt awkward eating with someone he knew all about but didn’t actually <em> know</em>, or if the awkward nature that Noctis said Prompto had was rubbing off, or if it was somehow a combination of <em> both</em>. </p><p>He might also be overthinking things. He was probably overthinking things. </p><p>“My tutor is the World’s Best Hitman.” Tsuna hummed conversationally as he scooped up more chili with his spoon. </p><p>Prompto coughed, very obviously startled. “Wha-what?” He asked, eyes widening. “Like, hitman as in, like, an assassin?” </p><p>Tsuna nodded slowly, “yeah. He was stuck in the body of an infant for a while. Could you <em> imagine </em> being perpetually three years old?” He scoffed, “when I was fourteen, just a little bit after Noctis started living with me and my mom, he came to my door advertised as a home tutor. Noct answered. Didn’t want to let him in. Reborn wasn’t a happy camper. He forced his way in, tried to shoot Noct, but then somehow he was able to use...” He pursed his lips, “it’s the Armiger, right? Or whatever your weapon cache is called. He was able to summon the biggest sword I had ever seen in my life, threatened Reborn, destroyed half of the house, and then, and I shit you not, Prompto, grabbed Reborn by his sideburns.” He gestured to the side of his head, and mimicked a curl as much as he could with his hair. “Then, he threw him over the fence.” </p><p>“Dude, what.” </p><p>“Reborn tried to kill me - well, okay, not really, but close enough - like two weeks later. Man, Noct kinda went feral?” He laughed to himself. “His eyes got all glow-y and stuff and like - you could feel his magic. I don’t know if anyone besides the Lucis Caelum’s are sensitive to that stuff,” he glanced at Prompto’s face, searching his freckles, “but I could feel it. His magic and his Flames, which! Which he hasn’t even tapped into and it’s! So! Frustrating!” </p><p>Prompto was adorably confused, and Tsuna found himself giggling when the other focused on, of all the things said in his last tirade, “Flames?” </p><p>“Yeah, what I was using during the fight. I have Sky Flames. I can feel that Noct has Sky Flames. Cindy has Sun.” He licked his lips, “not everyone has Flames, though. Everyone I’ve run into so far is either latent or Flameless. It’s a whole thing,” he waved his hands in front of him.</p><p>Prompto took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment, as if he were debating something before finally opening them. “Tell me <em> everything</em>.”</p><p>Tsuna did.</p>
<hr/><p>Being around Prompto was refreshing. </p><p>The man was earnest in a way that Tsuna usually only came to expect from Gokudera. Prompto’s eyes lit up the moment he got excited, asking questions to clarify, and adding comments during Tsuna’s stories. </p><p>Tsuna found that Prompto was an easy companion. They joked and chatted and Prompto was absolutely enthralled with every story Tsuna told. “Bro, you’re just as cool as Noct!”</p><p>Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, immediately trying to deny the statement. “N-no! That’s not true! Noct is way cooler! He’s got his warps and he can call on all those weapons and - and he’s the <em> True King! </em> ” Noctis was <em> much </em>cooler than him.</p><p>Prompto blew a loud raspberry. “Nah, man! You got fire that you can use to <em> fly! </em> That’s lit! Ha. Get it? Lit? Like fire?”</p><p>“Prompto, that meme is over ten years old.”</p><p>“Well it’s not like we’ve had any ways to make any new material!” He argued with a laugh. “You should catch me up to speed,” he winked, leaning on the table. Tsuna blinked a few times.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure. I’m sure that I have some screenshots on my phone...” he reached for his back pocket, wondering if his battery still had juice in it or not. He had some left, and with his luck, he doubted that he would make it to his photo gallery. The phone ran much slower on Eos, which made sense, he supposed. If the frequencies were different, the electronics would likely stop working. The technology of Earth was different than the technology on Eos.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, my chocobos! TikTok is still a thing?!” Prompto squealed in delight.</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“What?! TikTok was the shit, man! I used to have a private account and I would just take videos of me putting stuff on top of Noct while he was sleeping. Iggy, Gladio, and Iris were the only followers.” </p><p>Tsuna’s eyes glittered in mischief. “Yeah?” He started, “well, I might not be a fan of TikTok, but...” Prompto raised a brow as Tsuna quickly swiped to his video folder, and then put in a passcode. “I am <em> thrilled </em> to inform you, Prompto Argentum, that I unknowingly continued your work.”</p><p>“You didn’t!” He shouted, glee written across his face. </p><p>Tsuna grinned, “oh. I did.” He clicked on the first video of when they were younger and Tsuna had started with small things. Sugar cubes. Prompto snorted. “This was...probably like two months after he saved me? As time goes by, I just up the stakes more and more.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Tsuna quickly typed in the year and clicked on the most recent video. “Started with sugar cubes, ended with balancing Squalo’s swords on him - which, <em> acquiring </em>those swords was a feat in itself.” He hummed, clicking on another random video. There were cups of water this time. “I cheesed him a few times. He really is a cat, y’know? Lounges in the sun, curls up into a ball - he’s super cuddly. Did you know that?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely. Iggy would have to pry him off in the mornings once the road trip from hell started. He’d roll over and attach himself to Gladio like a heat-sucking leech.” Tsuna laughed brightly at Prompto’s response. </p><p>“He missed all of you,” Tsuna started, voice softening as he locked his phone with a click. “So, <em> so </em> much, Prompto.”</p><p>Prompto waved him off, “nah, I’m sure he didn’t mind the break. We, um. We found out some stuff. Well, <em> they </em> found out some stuff about <em> me </em> and it was really terrible timing and I think that maybe Noct wanted some -”</p><p>Tsuna reached out, placing a hand on top of the blonde’s to stop the rambling. His face turned serious. “Prompto.” He started, making sure that he had the other’s attention, “where you came from does not change who <em> you </em> are. You’re still Prompto Argentum, not...” he tapped the other’s wrist. “Not some experiment made by some pretty terrible people. You are the <em> victim </em>not the attacker.” </p><p>Prompto opened his mouth, “but -!”</p><p>“No!” Tsuna shouted, “no ‘but’s, Prompto! Stop blaming yourself! You don’t deserve it, and no one else thinks it, anyway! Stop throwing yourself this pity party! It’s been ten years! Did Noctis treat you any differently once they all found out? Does he treat you differently <em> now? </em> If he does, tell me, I’ll kick his ass. I can do it, too.” Well, that’s stretching the truth just a bit. He and Noctis were pretty evenly matched. The upper hand was determined by terrain and who was angrier, usually. “Stop punishing yourself for something you never did! No one else is doing it, so be <em> nicer </em> to yourself! Geez, what is with my friends and thinking that they don’t deserve the world!”</p><p>Prompto stared at Tsuna with a slack jaw, blinking slowly. Tsuna huffed, then stood up. “Find me when you’re done blaming yourself. I know how terrible it is to feel that way, but you just gotta know you’re better than whatever shitty idea you have of yourself.” With that, he turned and went back towards the garage.</p>
<hr/><p>“What’s with all them sighs, suga’?”</p><p>Tsuna groaned, looking up from where he had his face buried in his arms. “I messed up,” he bemoaned. “Noct’s best friend hates me.” </p><p>Cindy stopped her tinkering, placing her tools down on the table. “What? Prom? Kid doesn’t have a hatin’ bone in his body.” She turned to look at the man, huffing loudly. “Would you look a’that. You two are too similar for ya own good! I’m sure Prom’s hiding out in the caravan, sulkin’ away. Just like you.” </p><p>Tsuna glared halfheartedly. “‘M not <em> sulking</em>,” he muttered. </p><p>The woman giggled. “Right, right. King Noctis’ brother and all. Y’all just brood. Hey, speakin’ of your brother, if he’s King and all, does that make you the new Prince?” Cindy bumped her hip against a drawer, letting it slide shut before moving over towards Tsuna. He was pouting. “Paw Paw would’ve loved to meet’cha. Anyway! You should really go talk to Prompto. Kid gets too wrapped up in his own head.” She nudged him, and Tsuna gave another sound of discontent. She laughed again.</p><p>So, maybe Tsuna picked up on some of Noctis’ habits. It wasn’t like he had any choice! They were attached at the hip for <em> ten years</em>. Tsuna is just glad that Noctis never seemed to adopt his shrieks. How awful would that have been? “...is there a way I can call Noct?” </p><p>Cindy hummed. “I don’t think the phone lines are back up yet, and even so, I doubt Ignis would let ‘im get away.” She gave the other a sympathetic smile, “sorry, suga’.”</p><p>Tsuna groaned loudly; dramatically. “Fine. I...should go talk to him.” He wouldn’t apologize, since he didn’t want to take back the words he said - they were true, after all. Reborn had taught him better than to retract statements he meant. If he did, then he showed indecision and insecurity. </p><p>(<em> You have enough insecurity, Tsuna.” Reborn told him while disassembling his gun. “Say what you mean, and mean what you say.” </em></p><p><em> Noctis, who was off to the side of the room, playing a game on his phone, nodded. “Mm, he’s not wrong. Dad and Iggy used to tell me that all the time.” He paused, “well, the ‘meaning what you say’ thing, at least.” </em>)</p><p>He trudged out towards the caravan, only to find Prompto doing the same, except he was heading towards the garage. Cindy’s words of ‘being too similar’ rang through his head. When Prompto lifted his head to meet his gaze, Tsuna offered a sheepish smile. </p><p>“Hey, man. Sorry for getting all weird before,” Prompto rubbed at the back of his neck once he got close enough that Tsuna could hear him without yelling.</p><p>Tsuna waved him off. “Don’t worry about it! I deal with plenty of self-sacrifice and self-inflicted punishments back home. None of them deserve it, either.” He smiled brightly. “Wanna go spar?”</p><p>Prompto looked at him with a raised brow. “I use guns, dude.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Tsuna chirped. The almost feral smile should have worried Prompto. It didn’t.</p>
<hr/><p>“How the <em> Six </em> do you keep dodging?!” Prompto shrieked loudly. Tsuna was impressed. It was almost as loud and as shrill as his own. <em> Almost</em>. </p><p>Tsuna giggled, “think you just have bad aim.”</p><p>Prompto sputtered. “Bad... I’ll show you ‘bad aim!’” With Noctis back, Prompto had been able to recover the practice guns that he used to use when sparring with the others in the very beginning. He had been complaining about how they were off-balanced and that the rubber bullets weren’t the best with ending up where he wanted them. Tsuna had told him, with a secret smile, that those all sounded like excuses. </p><p>Dodging bullets was nothing new to Tsuna. He <em> excelled </em> at this forced pastime. Reborn hadn’t been kind enough to use rubber bullets and the don had plenty of scars from well-aimed bullet grazes. At the moment, the brunette wasn’t even in the air. He was fighting on the ground, simply ducking or rolling one way or another. Prompto was trying, Tsuna would give him that. There were quite a few close calls. When Tsuna got too close, he found that the other’s hand-to-hand wasn’t the strongest, but it was decent. It was enough of a challenge, especially when it seemed like Prompto was aiming one way when the bullet was going elsewhere.</p><p>“You’re as bad as Noct! Quit phasing!” </p><p>Tsuna laughed again. “Oh, Prompto,” he tutted with a slight shake of his head. Tsuna didn’t warp or phase. He <em> couldn’t</em>, and that was fine - his Hyper Intuition and Hyper Dying Will Mode easily made up for it. </p><p>He was in front of Prompto now, who yelped at the suddenness. Tsuna was about to knock the other man to the side, but got a bit too cocky. He ignored the way that Prompto’s leg shot out in a last ditch effort to hit Tsuna. </p><p>“<em>Hiiee!</em>” Tsuna shrieked in surprise. A leg had connected with his side while the knee came <em> dangerously close </em> to a place that shouldn’t be kneed. The kick had knocked him off balance, staggering to the side. Prompto took the opportunity to rush forward, jamming the butt of the handgun into Tsuna’s temple, and then press the muzzle of the training gun under Tsuna’s jaw. </p><p>The two stared at each other, breathing hard. Tsuna hadn’t cornered Prompto, but the way that the blonde had reacted made him itch to. How would Prompto respond to such a tactic? Would he be as focused as Yamamoto? Calm and collected like Reborn? A whirlwind like Gokudera? </p><p>No, a voice in his head told him, Prompto would be just as vicious and feral as Hibari. </p><p>A part of Tsuna was <em>desperate </em>to see it happen. </p><p>“Not bad,” Tsuna responded, licking his lips. He didn’t move the gun, and Prompto hadn’t either. He did notice, however, Prompto’s eyes following his tongue. Tsuna’s grin broadened, letting his still glowing orange eyes trace over the marksman. “Not at all.”</p><p>“I have...the weirdest boner right now,” Prompto admitted, cheeks flushing a dark red. </p><p>Tsuna snorted. “You’ll get used to it.”</p>
<hr/><p>Prompto wasn’t sure what he thought Tsuna meant by <em> you’ll get used to it </em>, but it certainly wasn’t this. </p><p>Tsuna’s tongue was down his throat and he was pressed against a wall and Prompto was pretty sure his fingers were going to leave bruises on Tsuna’s hips. He doesn’t know who kissed who, or who deepened the quick, awkward press of their lips, or <em> how </em> they ended up behind the garage, but Prompto found he didn’t care.</p><p>Kissing Tsuna was intoxicating. Prompto had his fair share of hookups, but no one had ever set his blood on fire like this makeout session with Tsuna. </p><p>There were hands in his carefully styled hair, now, tugging, and nails lightly scratching at his scalp. He moaned, and in response, he felt Tsuna lean more of his weight into him, pinning him against the wall.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re hot,” Tsuna muttered between hungry kisses. Prompto couldn’t do anything but flush in response and kiss back with enthusiasm. A knee pressed between his legs, and he let it happen. </p><p>Tsuna pulled back, making Prompto whine in protest. “This something you want?” He whispered, pupils blown wide as they stared into bright blue eyes. Prompto noticed that what was left of Tsuna’s iris seemed to glow in the shade of the building. </p><p>Prompto took a few deep breaths, steadying himself to think about it. Noctis would likely tease them for it, but the marksman couldn’t really find it in himself to care. He might get a little jealous over Prompto stealing Tsuna’s time, but honestly, Noctis left him in Hammerhead <em> alone </em> with <em> Cindy</em>. It just so happened that Tsuna took a liking to a different blonde. Prompto made a decision. </p><p>Before he could respond, however, Tsuna frowned. “I don’t know when I might have to go back.”</p><p>“Just don’t, then.” Prompto shot back.</p><p>Tsuna pursed his lips, “it’s not that simple, Prompto.”</p><p>“Fucking, Six, Tsuna, then we deal with that later. Right now, I <em> really </em> want to kiss you and then maybe tell Cindy you’re my boyfriend.”</p><p>The brunette rose his brows, “boyfriend? I can’t even take you on a date, Prom. It’s literally been two days.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” he shrugged awkwardly. “Don’t really wanna do the whole one-night-stand thing, and it's a really small dating pool, so...”</p><p>Tsuna stared at him, and Prompto found himself wanting to shrink back under the assessing gaze. After a bit, Tsuna smirked. Prompto found it both aroused him even more as much as it concerned him.</p><p>“You’ll make a <em> perfect </em> mafia wife, Prompto.” Tsuna said. The brunette didn’t give Prompto any time to respond, simply swooping back in for another kiss that the blonde quickly melted into.</p><p>Maybe being a mafia wife wouldn’t be that bad. </p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, hey, Noct! Good to see you around, man!” Prompto greeted him as he got out of the car and stretched. “Where’s Iggy and the big guy? Got some news I wanna share.”</p><p>Noctis glanced at him, eyebrows raised. “Iggy didn’t wanna ride with me. Still doesn’t trust my driving. They should be here soon.” Just as he finished speaking, another car pulled into the lot. Prompto beamed at him, waiting (albeit impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other) for the other two to join them. </p><p>Gladio ran his eyes over Prompto. “You finally bang Cindy, chocobutt? You look like Solstice morning came early this year,” the Shield asked with a lecherous grin. </p><p>Prompto scoffed. Noctis noticed that his cheeks had tinted pink. “No! That’s not what happened!” </p><p>Ignis caught onto the marksman’s words, even though he hadn’t thought about them. “But something did occur? Perhaps you finally asked Miss Aurum on a date?”</p><p>“Prompto!” A voice called out from the garage, “where are you? I told you not to leave your guns under your pillow!”</p><p>Noctis looked at Prompto, squinting. His gaze zoomed in on a dark mark peeking out under Prompto's collar. His eyes went wide. “No,” he whispered, horrified. “You didn’t.” Prompto wouldn’t look at him. “Prompto, tell me you didn’t sleep with my brother.” No response. “<em>Tsuna! </em> ” Noctis shrieked, “I cannot <em> believe </em> this! You hooked up with my best friend?!”</p><p>Tsuna finally exited the garage, wearing one of Prompto’s flannels and a pair of shorts that were likely Cindy’s. Noctis didn’t want to think about how his brother could fit into her pants. The brunette had a pleasant smile on his face. That was a <em> Reborn </em> smile. It was too pleasant and too saccharine for the given situation. Noctis stopped his warpath towards Tsuna, leaving a good amount of space between them. He did still glare, however. Prompto was giggling nervously behind him.</p><p>Tsuna smiled, "but," he began. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. “Isn’t that what engaged couples do, Noct?”</p>
<hr/><p>“I hate you.” Noctis told him later that night, knocking back a swig of beer. </p><p>Tsuna rolled his eyes, huffing, “oh, shut up, I can feel how happy you are.”</p><p>“No, I hate you. Who am I supposed to be the best man to, now?” Tsuna shrugged as an answer. “You’re the worst. Terrible. You seduced my poor, innocent Prompto. Corrupted him.” </p><p>Tsuna gave Noctis a side eye. “You realize Prom told me about winter break your junior year of high school when Gladio sneaked you guys some alcohol, right?”</p><p>Noctis blushed a bright red. “I hate you.”</p><p>The don laughed loudly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope y'all liked it!!</p><p>If you enjoyed it, hit that kudos button, please! Comments absolutely make my day y'all</p><p>Also, I was wondering, if I made a fandom/writing twitter account, would y'all like that? You'd be more than welcome to come scream with me about thing/hear headcanons/ask questions etc lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>